1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices are widely used in the electronics industry because of their small size, multiple functionality, and/or low fabrication cost. Semiconductor memory devices perform the function of storing logic data. Semiconductor logic devices perform the function of processing logic data. A hybrid semiconductor device performs both functions. There is a continuing demand for producing semiconductor devices with greater reliability, speed, functionality. Attempts have been made to achieve these goals. However, the structures of current semiconductor devices are excessively complicated.